Unknown
by Beautiful Feather
Summary: Hanabusa Aido is going through some hard times. Dealing with fantasies of his cousin while Akatsuki Kain is in the room is getting a little out of hand. Soon, Hanabusa snaps. How will Akatsuki react?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**Hello! For those of you who don't know me my name is Conner. I made up this story after a friend's (Jay's) request 'cause she spent a hour looking for and KainxAido pairing and only found one... -sigh- so she forced me to stop working on my exam review and write this story... please forgive any spelling and grammar errors here... those aren't my strong points... Please enjoy and review... I plan on continuing this fanfiction  
-Conner**

CHAPTER ONE

Pleasure erupted threw his entire body, curling his toes and clenching his fists so hard it turned his knuckles white, the boys breath was coming in fast and heated. God, this felt good!

"Ah! R…right there!" A moan escaped the boy's lips as he felt his climax approaching.

"Ah, you're so tight!" The older boy panted, thrusting again and again into his lover sending shocks of pleasure threw his body with each thrust

"A…ah" The younger one cried out, digging his nails into the others back.

"Careful," he responded sensing too that he couldn't last much longer, thrusting deeper.

The boy under him moaned, again ordering him to go faster, he was just too pathetic. Just the way he liked him, under his power.

The older boy did as he was told and picked up his pace, also pumping his lover with each thrust. This was proving to be too much for him, once again he moaned out.

"Akatsuki!"

Hanabusa rolled over and groaned. "What a hell of a dream…" He mumbled into his pillow. This had been the seventh one this month and he was not complaining, they had always felt so good, well, good as a dream can be.

He rolled over now on his back and starred at the ceiling, still breathing heavy. It has been almost a year since Aido had realized that he wanted to be more the Akatsuki's cousin but had always been to nervous about proclaiming his true feelings and was anxious about how his cousins would react.

Hanabusa pulled the covers off and headed to the bathroom. Usually he would never be out of bed this early but with the dreams he always needed to take care of something.

He ran the shower and then looked down at the bulge in his pants; he was accustomed to dealing with this problem. All he needed to do really was to make sure Akatsuki was never up at the same time as him.

Two quick knocks on the door; Akatsuki was up and waiting as usual, except he was up earlier the normal. Thankfully so was he, Hanabusa was just drying his hair when he heard the knocks. "You can come in if you like Akatsuki, I'm all done." With that the door opened and a very sleepy vampire dragged his bare feet into the bathroom.

As usual for Akatsuki he only had his lounge pants on and nothing else. The steamy room was soon filled with his intoxicating smell; Aido could feel himself getting excited all over again.

"Why did you have to get up so early, you usually sleep for an other good hour?" Akatsuki asked yawning.

Hanabusa took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. This was a good this to be so wound-up so early and he had just dealt with 'it' once today. "Sorry, you didn't have to get up when I did."

Kain smirked, "Well then you should take responsibility and do my work for the day." As he said this Akatsuki moved closer to his cousin, bending over so he was eye-level with Hanabusa, he smirked again. "What do you say to that Hanabusa?"

At the moment Aido was at a lose for words; he couldn't say anything even if he had wanted too. Akatsuki never got that close to him first thing; he always went straight to the shower so he could wake up a little even before talking to anyone. Aido could hear his heart beating in his head.

"Hanabusa?" Kain called out again.

"Um...erm…" Hanabusa caught himself before he looked even more like an idiot, "no thanks Akatsuki, you should do it yourself. As I said before it isn't my fault you are up. You couldn't have stayed in bed." Hanabusa quickly walked around Akatsuki and headed back out into the dorm room.

Hanabusa sat down in his spot next to Akatsuki and Ichijo in class. This morning had been odd between Akatsuki and himself. He had avoided him and Kain was giving him the cold shoulder in return and talking to Ruka, how he hated her. If there was anyone who Aido hated more then Zero it would be her. Ruka has always acted to close to Akatsuki always talking to each other in the corner, Ruka was usually blushing and Akatsuki has also smiled for her once or twice. If Akatsuki would be in love with anyone it had to be Ruka.

"Aido!" This was Hanabusa's only warning before the vice-precedent jumped on his back. "You don't seem to be yourself, what's wrong?"

"Nothing vice-president, would you please get off." Hanabusa stood up trying to make Ichijo slid off, but he clung to his neck and wrapped his legs around Hanabusa's waist.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong, you aren't talking to anyone, not even Kain. Are you two having a lover quarrel?"

Hanabusa's heart jumped up into his throat and his face grew crimson red. Ichijo had just called Akatsuki his lover, is that really what everyone thought of them? That they already were lovers? That doesn't make sense though; they had never shown any emotion to each other, other then looking out for a friend and family member. There wasn't even such a feeling on Akatsuki's part, and Aido had been careful so that he doesn't act different around Kain. Could he have slipped up?

Impossible.

Aido's thoughts were interrupted when the professor walked into the classroom signaling the start of their lessons.

"I'll continue this latter; don't think you can get away with this so easily." Ichijo vowed and took his seat, along with Kain who staid turned facing Ruka.

Hanabusa sighed and took his own seat with a flop. This wasn't his day. It had started perfect, but he had chosen to stay away from Kain to calm himself down. His cousin had mistaken it as anger and annoyance and was 'giving Aido his space'.

The vampire sighed again leaning forward and resting his head on his folded arms. This was going to be a long day, Kain had turned forward but his body was angled towards Ruka. That bitch, she was going to get it after class.

Maybe he didn't have to wait so long.

Hanabusa took a look around the class; Kaname Kuran at the instance wasn't in class. He took his chance, leaning forward more until he could see Ruka sitting in her seat, taking one hand and lowering it under the desk until he felt the cold floor touching his finger tips. Seconds' latter ice had gone along the floor missing Akatsuki's shoe and hit Ruka's chair. It continued to climb until it hit her skirt, freezing it to her chair.

Sitting up straight he smiled knowing what you happen when the bell wrong and she tried to stand up. That would teach Ruka not to flirt with Akatsuki, and she would know it had been him. Hanabusa is the only one who can control ice.

A piece of paper bounced off his head. Hanabusa turned to his left, Ichijo was smiling like a cheesier cat. He picks up the note and unfolds it; Ichijo had said he wasn't going to let this topic die to easily.

_So are you having a fight with Kain? _Ichijo had written in perfect handwriting.

Hanabusa's heart thumped in his chest. He wasn't mad or fighting with Akatsuki, and he could even think of a reason why Kain would think they were.

_No we aren't. _Aido scribbled onto the sheet of paper and flung it back to Ichijo.

Kain turned around in his seat hearing the shuffling of paper and knowing that it wasn't Hanabusa taking notes on whatever the professor was lecturing the night class about.

"Hanabusa?" Kain whispered to his cousin, who jumped when he called out his name.

"Y-yes?" Aido looked paler then usual, but his cheeks had a red tinge.

"Are you alright, you seemed to be a little off tonight. Are you sick, you face is red." Akatsuki leaned closer and went feel Hanabusa's forehead in case he had a temperature.

Hanabusa saw Akatsuki leaning closer, he could feel his cheeks burning, but it was only because Kain was talking to him and not wanting to have him know that he wasn't sick but sick minded. Unknowingly Aido was leaning back in his seat as Kain reached out for his face, after a few second of his Aido had nowhere else to go, falling off of his spot.

"Wha-" Hanabusa said as he fell, but was cut off as he pulled Ichijo down on top of him.

"Aido, Ichijo! Is there a problem with your seats?" The professor asked after hearing the thump on the floor and seeing the two vampires laying on the ground.

"No sir." The two of them said re-taking their seats, rubbing their heads were they had hit the floor.

With that the professor turned back towards the chalkboard at continued his lesson.

"You're such a cluts Aido, you can't even stay seated." Ruka said with a snort, and then tugged on Akatsuki's arm. "As I was saying Akatsuki…"

Hold on one second! She just called Akatsuki by his first name! Since when have they been so close?! Hanabusa glare at the back of Akatsuki's head. Why hasn't he told me anything about her? Surely he would have said something if he had feelings for her, I mean, we are close. Aido thought sulkily.

A piece of paper bounces off his head again.

_What was that about? Are you so mad at Kain that you don't even want him to touch you? _

_No that isn't why, _Hanabusa wrote down on Ichijo's note, _I just slipped. It had nothing to do with him, and for the last time, I'm not made at him!_

Aido crumple the note up and push it onto Ichijo's desk, flopping down onto his own with annoyance. It was only the first class of the day and it never seemed like it was going to end.

The piece of paper rolled across his desk again.

_You say you're not angry at Kain and yet I just saw you glaring at him. Is it because of he is talking more to Souen then you?_

Hanabusa didn't know what to say to this. It was almost like Ichijo has come right out asked if he was jealous of Ruka. He knew the answer, of course he was but he wasn't going to tell that to Ichijo, he would never let him live it down.

"Aido," he looked up to see the professors' gaze on him, "you seem to be having trouble paying attention in my class. Do you have a problem with my lecture or method to teaching?"

Ding-

"Saved by the bell Aido, I expect you to bring a more positive attitude to class tomorrow."

The class was filled with the sound of books being picked up, murmurs of students talking and…

"Argh! Aido!"

Right on cue, Hanabusa thought as he heard Ruka shriek out his name. He kept on walking threw the classroom, he had planed to let her go after a minuet or two but she has asked for it with calling him a cluts.

"Aido get back here! Unfreeze me this instant!" A smile spread across Hanabusa face, no way he was going back now he thought passing threw the class doors. As I do Ichijo catches my eye, a smile across his own face. Looks like he didn't need Hanabusa's response to his note, Ruka being frozen to her chair was all the answer he needed.

Yes, Hanabusa is jealous of Ruka.

The young vampire glanced out of his dorm room window towards the school buildings where the night classes were now walking out of. Hanabusa had ditched the rest of the school day after first class. He hadn't been in the mood to listen to old men explain how to do things he already knew; Hanabusa was probably one of the brighter night class students.

He let out an irritated sigh. As the night class approached the nigh dorm he could be Ruka still beside Akatsuki, this was the other reason why Hanabusa hadn't wanted to attend his other classes.

Hanabusa flopped down on his bed. He was going to need a reason why he wasn't in class for Akatsuki and why he hadn't said anything to him… but so far…. nothing.

Quickly he pulled the pillow over his face as Akatsuki walked in.

"I thought you were here." He said dropping his books on the floor.

Hanabusa simply made a sound of agreement in his throat. He heard Akatsuki sit down on the bed. At once a mix of emotion filled him, he was so thrilled with the fact Akatsuki was so close to him again but at the same time Hanabusa didn't think his heart could handle this new speed.

"What is wrong with you, Hanabusa, you have been avoiding me all night."

"No I haven't." Aido mumbles into the pillow over his face.

Akatsuki lets up a discouraged sigh and collapse beside his cousin on the bed, tonight isn't turning out well. Hanabusa seems to be in complete withdrawal and won't even keep a normal conversation between the pair.

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki wrapped his arms around his cousin, pulling him up against himself. Aido seemed to go stiff at his touch but Akatsuki didn't care, he was losing his patience with Hanabusa.

"Aka-" Hanabusa began to say but the door slammed open with Ichijo walking into the room followed closely behind by Shiki.

Ichijo spotted the two curled up on the bed together going from Kain's normal and composed face to Aido's wide-eyed and blushing face.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we are looking to have some fun. I assume you two have heard of the game spin the bottle?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

Aido stared blankly at the vice-precedent, this would have to be the worst idea he had ever came up with. Why would Akatsuki ever want to play spin the bottle with three other males? This was apparent as Akatsuki began to push Ichijo back out of the dorm room.

"I guess that is your answer." Hanabusa said as he watched his cousin shut the door on his their faces.

"Wait, wait, wait! This isn't any fun, come on, I'll find some other students if you want, um, how about Souen and Tohya? I'm sure there is something I can do to make them join our little foursome."

Akatsuki sighed closing the door anyway; even though the idea did sound better he had no intension of being any part in their foursome. Something was wrong with Hanabusa and he wasn't telling him either. Usually his cousin would be winning about anything that was going wrong in his little world.

Hanabusa sat up straight with his back against the bedroom wall, glad that Ichijo had came in and woken him from his little sate of mind. He had almost told Akatsuki what had been on his mind; he still wasn't sure what his cousin's reaction would be to the new. Would Akatsuki be disgusted with him and want to change room with someone else? Would he laugh?

"Are you alright? You look paler then before." Akatsuki asked again leaning against the door, probably making sure Ichijo and the others wouldn't enter again.

"I'm okay, I just," Hanabusa paused feeling suddenly heavy-eyed; "I think that I'll go to bed now, I was up earlier then usual."

Akatsuki eyed him suspiciously, pushing off of the door to walk back towards his cousin. "I know there is something you are hiding from me," he sat down, turning to face Hanabusa resting against the wall, "why are you keeping something from me?"

"I'm the one hiding something?" Hanabusa asked, his anger flaring. "How come you never told me about your feelings for Ruka?"

The boy smirked at Hanabusa assumption; Ruka was and will be nothing more then a friend to him. "Is this what your sulking is about, Ruka?" A grin spread across his perfect, pale face seeing his cousin turn crimson. "Jealous of Ruka, that was why you weren't talking to me last night, right?"

"Don't go getting a big head, that wasn't why, but for that matter I wasn't even avoiding you. I was just quite!" Hanabusa said in his defense slamming the his fists into the pillow.

Akatsuki smirked again, his eyes twinkling. He was having one of his secret thoughts, Hanabusa knew when ever to zoned out like that it meant usually he was up to something and as usual he would ask Akatsuki what was on his mind.

Kain didn't rely at first, he kept still sitting on the end of the bed. Aido stared at his cousin feeling an other wave of doziness wash over him.

"You look cute when you act like a kid."

Hanabusa wished he could have died right there in his bed at this very moment. He had just been called cute, but was it a good thing did Akatsuki mean the kid cute or the sweet cute? He was always terrible of bursting his own bubble.

"W-would you stop talking nonsense, I'm too old for you to be calling me cute." He protested secretly hoping that Akatsuki wouldn't.

A knock came to the door again, "I found some more willing player Kain, would you too like to play now?"

Hanabusa watched his cousin carefully, wondering if he was interested to play. "I think we are good, maybe an other night." Akatsuki said not budging to unlock the door.

"Ah, come on, please. I went to all the trouble to find you someone to play with. Souen agreed to join, come on Kain. These kisses won't mean anything so it isn't a problem if someone were to kiss your lover."

Hanabusa's face brightened again, he couldn't believe how easily Ichijo could say these things.

"Thank you, but no thanks. I'll stay in here with my _lover_ instead. Please don't disturb us anymore we have other things we need to do."

Aido could almost see everyone standing outside the door go wide-eyed

Akatsuki shot him a look and mouthed "do something". Hanabusa wasn't sure what to say, they had played this card many times to get out of the vice-president skims. All had been pulled off with out effort, but now that Hanabusa knew how he felt towards his cousin he didn't want to play this game.

Again Akatsuki mouthed "do something".

Hanabusa sighed and glared at his roommate, but he wasn't about to disappoint his _lover_. He crawled over to where Kain was sitting on the edge of the bed and straddling his hips.

"Do you always have to tell everyone, why can't you ever just take me with out telling the world?" He asked in a loud enough whisper that everyone outside would be able to hear. Hanabusa rested his head on his cousin's chest, listening to his calm heart beat.

"Shh," Akatsuki wrapped his arm tightly around the fragile boy, "it is because I want everyone to know you are mine, and mind alone."

They staid like this for sometime, enjoying each other warmth. Aido couldn't believe this was real; this was usually something played out in his dreams. How could something so perfect be brought on to avoid Ichijo.

Slowly they drift off to sleep.

-

Hanabusa looked up at Akatsuki "I changed my mind."

Akatsuki stared for a moment, and then said the only three words that could have solidified Hanabusa's choice any further. "Are you sure?"

Hanabusa smiled "Yes, I'm sure. Akatsuki, I will always be yours, take me."

Akatsuki leaned down, letting his hands roam along Hanabusa's upper body. "As you wish," Hanabusa shivered and Akatsuki pulled back "Cold?" he asked quietly and Hanabusa nodded. Akatsuki looped an arm around his waist "I can fix that." Akatsuki pulled him up, pressing their lips together. Hanabusa moaned, arms curling around Akatsuki's neck, one hand twisting through his strawberry hair. Akatsuki broke the kiss, moving down to nibble at the sensitive skin of Hanabusa's neck.

Hanabusa's breath caught, his one hand involuntarily tightening in Akatsuki's hair. "Ak… Akatsuki."

Akatsuki paused for a moment "Yes?"

Hanabusa's hand loosened slightly "Bed," he said simply "before this gets to out of hand."

Akatsuki lightly licked Hanabusa's neck, being rewarded with a bit back groan. "Are you sure?"

Hanabusa nodded "Yeah."

Akatsuki lightly picked him up, bridal style, carrying him through the door Hanabusa had presumed led to a bedroom. He set Hanabusa down on the bed, kneeling above him. "Happy now?"

Hanabusa smiled, looping his arms around Akatsuki's neck "Not even close."

He pulled Akatsuki down for a kiss, engaging in a tongue battle, though Akatsuki easily won. Hand's roamed over his upper body, sliding Hanabusa's shirt off his arms. Hanabusa moaned as Akatsuki's tongue played in his mouth, god he had a tongue like a lizard. Akatsuki moved down, biting at his neck, leaving small marks. He moved even lower, kissing everything he could. Hanabusa shivered, moaning as Akatsuki's tongue flashed over his nipples. Akatsuki's hand wandered along his back, slipping into his pants. Hanabusa hissed as a finger slid into him, stinging slightly.

Akatsuki kissed him, pulling back after a minute. "Shh… I won't hurt you." One hand undid the belt on Hanabusa's pants, pushing it down. A second finger joined the first, moving in a scissoring gesture. Hanabusa's hands clenched the sheets, trying to ignore the sting the movement caused. Finally a third snuck in, pulling out after a moment. Hanabusa nervously looked up at him, Akatsuki caught the look.

"I'll go slowly." he said softly, undoing the belt of his own pants. Hanabusa nodded, still looking nervous. Akatsuki leaned down "Trust me Hanabusa, I wouldn't hurt you."

Hanabusa's eyes slipped closed "Yeah, I know."

Akatsuki softly touched Hanabusa's cheek, "I'm going to ask again, are you completely sure about this?"

Hanabusa opened his eyes "Yes, I'm sure Akatsuki, just nervous. It's alright."

Akatsuki nodded, one hand curling through Hanabusa's hair. "Good, I want you to feel completely comfortable with this." Hanabusa nodded, hissing as Akatsuki slid slowly into him. Akatsuki didn't move, waiting for him to adjust.

After a few moments Hanabusa opened the eyes he'd closed when Akatsuki had entered. "Alright, I'm ready."

Akatsuki nodded, leaning down to kiss him. Hanabusa met the kiss, arms curling around Akatsuki's neck to hold him.

Akatsuki started moving, slowly at first, gradually speeding up until they were both gasping for breath, sweat running down their joined bodies. Hanabusa moaned as Akatsuki wrapped a hand around his erection, pumping in time to his thrusts. Hanabusa stiffened, yelling as he came over both their stomachs, Akatsuki following not long after.

He laid down next to Hanabusa, letting the wave of pleasure wash over him. Hanabusa pressed back against him, already drifting into sleep. "Thanks, Akatsuki."

**. Sorry for the terrible chapter. It was just fluff the whole time and it was too short. I have been completely drained to energy this past week. I'm trying to get over my cold (no thanks to my dad who keeps brining camping in the rain ) I promise the next chapter will be better… I just need to deal with getting better first! **

**-Conner**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Kain wrapped his arm tightly around the fragile boy, "it is because I want everyone to know you are mine, and mind alone."_

* * *

Two weeks latter

Dreams are meant to keep each person moving forward, something just out of their grasp. This was something entirely mistaken. Every fantasy that Aido watched in his dreams had grown darker and darker only tormenting his heart, the only thing he wanted was to know what Kain's thoughts were of him. Several things had been said, but never something that he knew was his cousin's real thoughts. Aido knew that Kain was very fond of him, but nothing more than family love.

Dreams aren't something anyone can catch. You can run until you can no longer breathe, what good can that do any soul? The dream will keep moving forward while you are catching your breath.

That's what Aido's feelings were, a lost cause.

"Oh great, I'm turning into a shitty emo." Said teen mumbled as he stomped through the woods outside the dorm. In the short time with his dreams turning into nightmares, Aido had picked up a whole new language that could rival any gang member's vocabulary.

Running his hands through his wavy blonde hair, he gazed up into the night sky and was instantly spellbound by the twinkling gems over his head, suddenly he felt alone. For the past two weeks Aido had done his best at avoiding other students by taking jobs outside the school with the many companies needing his help.

Now as he stood outside the dorm for the first time in days, the teenage vampire wondered how Kain would react to his sudden disappearance into thin air. With a heavy sigh he tore his eyes away for the stars and walked back towards his waiting anxiety.

Even though Aido had taken a minute on every step and dug in his heels into the glossy hardwood as he walked, it had taken no time at all to reach his dorm room, which Aido had decided to rename— doom room.

_It's do or die. _Aido thought as he pushed the door opened revealing, thankfully, an empty room. The teen let out a breath that he hadn't noticed he was holding and quickly stepped in and closed the door. Having Kain not here to interrogate the moment he returned was a welcome.

He discarded his bag and headed into the bathroom to clean up after his traveling. In the past two weeks Aido's expensive designer shoes had collected dirk from three different continents and at minimum two countries on each. The extravagant dorm room suddenly felt undersized compared to the world outside.

Aido twisted the handle and burning water began pelt his body, his torso relaxed with the water-jet like pressure coming from the showerhead. Thoughts bounced around inside his mind, but relieve was not given. Sooner or later he _would_have to face his cousin and then his mind could calm down even just a little. To Aido, anything was better than the torment that was his mind.

_But what could possibly go wrong?_

These words echoed loudly, making all of the insignificant troubles stop their childish play almost as if they were washed out along with the dirt from travelling.

_What could possibly go wrong?_

Again the thought ran across Aido's mind, slower this time as if being whispered.

_Nothing._

He responded to the unspoken thought trying to reassure himself as shaky hands cut off the water.

_I'll simply walk right up to Kain and tell him that I left because I couldn't stand being in the same room as you due to the fact I am madly in love with you and completely worried about your unknown feelings towards me. _

Aido laughed silently as water beads dripped from his wet body. He was acting ridiculous. Nothing he had done was wrong and there for Kain had no reason for wanting an explanation. All of his anxieties vanished and he coolly stepped from the shower, wrapping a fluffy white towel loosely around his feminine waist. As he found a hand towel to dry the messy blond mop of curls, the dormroom door (doomroom door) was sung open loudly and closed with equal intensity.

Within seconds the door separating the living space from the bathroom was swung open. Kain stood panting out of breath and looking to so pleased.

"Hey," The words barely audible from the breathless vampire "if you ever pull a stunt like that, I will personally kick your ass to China."

Kain straightened up, his breath almost returned to normal from running across the campus once he had felt that Aido was back. The older vampire had always felt a strong bond with Aido ever since they were kids and was always able to since when the rambunctious trouble maker was around.

"I already was in China, yesterday to tell you the truth." Aido said flatly, towel drying his hair.

The tone Aido was surprising, but to be expected. Kain knew there was something wrong with his cousin, why else would he have left without saying a single word.

Aido shifted and silently hoped the walls would fall down allowing him to escape the awkward silence that had grown since his last comment. It seemed as though Kain had run straight from classes and was waiting for something to be done or said.

Standing ground was what a Hanabusa did best, the family name wasn't know for being weak-hearted and Aido wasn't about to dirty the reputation.

Just then a third body entered the room; Ichijo Takuma danced happily into the room and wrapped his arm around Kain waist.

"Looks like we have all of are players back, now we can begin!" Takuma said with a sing-song voice and an over the top smile plastered on his pale face.

Aido and Kain both knew immediately what the crazy vice-president meant.

Spin the bottle. Just what they boys needed to break the ice.

* * *

**Tra-La-la-la-tra-la-la~ So I was just wondering if anyone even read this story anymore and if I get something stirred up I am willing to continue this story for Conner Y'old boy. I have to say I had fun with this chaper, _very _short but I don't care all that much. Oh, and if there is any of you who are reading, I will be continuing The Awakening (_very soon...two days I'll start working in it.) _I'm not the original author, so please deal with the different (not really) story.**

**Oh, and thanks to those who pointed out the fact that that dummy (other wise know as Conner pfft) used their last names. Been fixed, just went and found all of the mess ups. Anywho...**

**ReAd AnD rEvIeW~**

**B.F.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, I'm only finishing up an old story.

Warnings: Kissing? Rather tame this time.

**Unknown**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Hanabusa __ shifted and silently hoped the walls would fall down allowing him to escape the awkward silence that had grown since his last comment. It seemed as though Akatsuki had ran straight from classes and was waiting for something to be done or said._

_Standing his ground was what a Hanabusa did best, the family name wasn't known for being weak-hearted and Aido wasn't about to dirty the reputation._

_Just then a third body entered the room; Ichijo Takuma danced happily into the room and wrapped his arm around Kain waist._

_"Looks like we have all of are players back, now we can begin!" Takuma said with a sing-song voice and an over the top smile plastered._

_Hanabusa and Akatsuki both knew immediately what the crazy vice-president meant._

_Spin the bottle. Just what they boys needed to break the ice._

* * *

Hanabusa had given up running. Either way things would turn out completely out of hand. It wasn't that he was a coward but the idea of losing Akatsuki was an awful notion.

Ichijo lead them into the office space that he was given for being the vice-president. The room was small but once the group had cleared the space, pushing the tables and chairs to the wall there was room for the seven of them.

Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Ichijo and Seiren of all vampires were seated in a neat circle. Ichijo produced an empty wine bottle and placed it in the middle. "So, rules?"

"Spinner has to kiss whoever the bottle points to." Ruka quickly filled in. "Time limit?" Ichijo asked next.

Hanabusa still wasn't sure what he was doing here. He was worn-out and guessed that the rest of the group was only humoring their vice-president. Maybe even looking for some fun when Kaname-sama was away. Hanabusa peaked over at Akatsuki. He had managed to fold his long legs under himself. Akatsuki was easily the tallest of the Nigh class students. The teen's eyes traveled up to the other's face. Akatsuki's eyes and face showed little expression. Hanabusa, however, could read him like a book. The familiar territory had saved the two in many fights, they knew when the other had reached their breaking point.

Hanabusa's stomach jumped as Akatsuki looked over and met his gaze. His lips quirked into a playful smirk, he had caught Hanabusa staring at him. Akatsuki's smirk quickly flitted away as he got a better look at his cousin. Carefully he searched Hanabusa's eyes just as he had done before. The taller boy wanted answers to why the Hanabusa had left so suddenly and without letting him know. Confusion and desperation. This made Akatsuki nervous. If his cousin was worried about something and felt backed into a wall it usually ended up with both of them in trouble. Kain frowned slightly hoping that later tonight they would have a chance to talk this out before 'whatever' happened.

"If the two of you are done making eyes, we can start." Ichijo laughed, taking the first spin. The rules had been set and were with each time the spinner landed on the same person the intensity of the kiss would go up. Seemingly easy.

Time passed without incident. Ruka continued to land on Akatsuki much to Hanabusa's irritation. The part that getting to him was that with each time the kiss was longer and with more contact. So when Ruka spun and landed on Akatsuki she looked innocently at him batting her eyelashes.

_Like she hadn't been wishing for this._

Akatsuki wasn't looking that pleased. He could tell that his cousin was already had his fill of the childish game. Akatsuki was probably sick of kissing Ruka anyway he wagered while plotting the skanks downfall. Before tonight Hanabusa had thought there was something between her and his cousin. Not anymore, Akatsuki looked like he was pulling a face.

"Go on over Ruka. It isn't like this is something new." Ichijo looked sympathetic towards Akatsuki.

Ruka cut the shy act and crawled over to Akatsuki. Hanabusa scouted over as she threw herself at her target. Settled on Akatsuki's lap she pressed her body against his and cradled the boy's face.

Hanabusa wanted to gag, the display was disgusting. With a sigh he dropped onto his back now he could only hear the slurping next to him. At least now he didn't have to watch. With an unlady like moan Ruka pulled back. Hanabusa could hear the ragged breathing still not daring to look at the intertwined bodies. Akatsuki may not feel anything for Ruka but he was still a male vampire who had not feed from someone in months.

The boy then noticed that a coat of ice had crept up the wall and collected on the ceiling. Hanabusa was disgruntled that he had let his gift slip to this level without notice. The ice vanished with twitch of his fingers. Maybe he could freeze Ruka's panties to the floor...

"Oi, Aido." Shiki called Hanabusa's attention. He had lost track of where they were in the game. It wasn't like he cared anymore, like Akatsuki he had grown bored.

Sitting up he saw most of the vampires watching him expectantly. Hanabusa immediately thought that his ice and crept out some place else. If only. The vampire noticed the bottle pointing towards himself. Joy. "This is getting dull. This is the last one for me." said while stretching his arms overhead to add credit to what was said. "Who is the unlucky soul this time?".

Akatsuki cleared his throat. "Great, now I'm going to have Ruka germs." The teen mumbled grumpily. To this point in the game Hanabusa had landed on his classmates for the second or forth time making the extreme kiss for him open mouth for seconds. Very tame and he was perfectly happy about that. At the beginning Hanabusa had been worried about the contact between Akatsuki and himself but nothing had happened. The love struck vampire was disappointed and slightly to say his dreams were more exciting.

He looked over at Akatsuki. His cousin looked particularly out of sorts with his hair especially messy and bruising lips all thanks to Ruka. Ruka seemed happy about her handiwork because she edged him on by saying; "Of course you would be the first to quit. I doubt you have ever held someone in your arms." She flipped her hair over she shoulder and continued with the snide comment. "I would say you wouldn't even know what to do with yourself. Aido, you are nothing but a spoilt child."

Akatsuki had always argued that Hanabusa gave in to taunts too easily, but this one he could hardly let slide. All night he had held back when it came to Akatsuki, he hadn't wanted to put any kind of detectable emotion into his stolen kisses. Oh well. Hanging his head in defeat it took him seconds to make up his mind.

"Was that really-" Akatsuki started to tell Ruka off but the look Hanabusa gave the vampire shut him up.

"Watch how it is supposed to be done Ruka."

Hanabusa crawled onto Akatsuki's lap just as Ruka had done dragging his body up until he reached Akatsuki's face. The taller one's eyes held no disgusted like Hanabusa sometimes worried about but instead held a playful glint, challenging Hanabusa to do his worst.

_Here goes everything._

Hanabusa leaned in slowly all the while lazily wrapping his arms around Akatsuki's neck. It seemed like forever until their lips meet. Softly at first they kissed. It was gentler than the ones previously shared. Akatsuki's lips moved like silk across his own. It was comforting being this close to the other vampire, their bond had always been close and only growing with age. Akatsuki pushed forward telling Hanabusa to continue. Tentatively at first Hanabusa traced Akatsuki's bottom lips with his tongue. The taller vampire immediately parted his lips letting Hanabusa slip in. He squeezed his eyes tighter closed and pressed closer to his friend. Akatsuki greeted him with surprising enthusiasm their tongues danced playfully around each other, testing each other. Akatsuki grunted softly as Hanabusa ran his hands up and down his back. To his surprise Akatsuki placed his hands on Akatsuki's waist anchoring the smaller to himself.

Something sprang loose from Akatsuki's mind with the feel of Akatsuki's hands on him. With little resistance he pushed Akatsuki to the floor and continued to straddle the other vampire's hips. He let Akatsuki enter his mouth, his strong tongue continued to curl around his own. Hanabusa felt elated and tried to get the feeling across to Akatsuki. All of the frustration and tiredness of the last weeks edged out. Hot hands pulled up his sweater and roamed his back, scraping not so gently at his side. Both vampires let out a moan. It was never going to end Hanabusa thought as he rocked his hips against Akatsuki's creating the most needed friction on their hardening cock.

"Ouch! Aido!" Ruka whined.

He should have known no spell is forever.

Akatsuki sat up, pulling him up right as well. Looking around the room long icicles had collected on the ceiling for the second time that night. He was slipping up all over the place.

"Oh," Hanabusa said more than a little breathless. One of the icicles had fallen and he guessed hit Ruka, a real shame it hadn't gone through her. He wishes the ice away. Hanabusa was amazed, yet again he had lost control of his gift. Never once had he lost his grip while in bed with someone but a heated kiss was now enough?

The rest of the vampires where gawping in their own way at Akatsuki and himself. Ichijo was grinning.

Hanabusa looked back to Akatsuki. Without giving it too much thought he leaned in and stole one last kiss from Akatsuki. "That is how you kiss someone Ruka. And look, no slobber." Ichijo gleefully aimed at the girl in question.

Hanabusa ignored the others, again the two of them were in their own little world. Eyeing each other carefully for reactions, Akatsuki was smiling and he noticed Hanabusa's turquoise eyes where sparkling with delight even though his face was schooled. Hanabusa's kiss had been unexpected but now as he watched Hanabusa watch him expectantly for Akatsuki to say something the problems from the weeks past click into place. Chuckling he shakes his head. Hanabusa remained still, reading too much into things.

"Was that really so hard?" Akatsuki asks, pushing Hanabusa's wavy hair from his eyes. He had never seen his friend so happy. "Before it was like you didn't even want to touch me."

Hanabusa's heart was screaming to tell Akatsuki what was really what was going on. He felt like he was drowning, a chill racked his body. Hanabusa broke the eye connection because what he was about to say was hard enough without watching Akatsuki's amber eyes. "I didn't want to show you what I'm feeling." He started slowly like each word caused him pain. "I held back because," Hanabusa paused and was dreadfully aware how still and quiet the room was. Everyone was listening to what he was saying. "Because I can't control myself around you anymore."

Like someone had set fire to his legs Hanabusa stood up off of Akatsuki and fled the room. He didn't care if what he was doing was extremely childish, he just couldn't stand to see Akatsuki's look of unbelief. He was fed up with his emotions running away. There were few options for Hanabusa now. Jumping off a bridge and forgetting how to swim came to mind. The vampire took a sharp turn to the left and jumped out of window at the end of the hall. Maybe Akatsuki didn't understand what he meant anyway, it wasn't that he was slow, far from it but his cousin tended to be obvious at times.

Contemplating his word selection it seemed more likely that maybe Akatsuki didn't even understand what he had confessed. Looking around Hanabusa noticed he was standing in front of the gates to the school, the cool night air clearing his head. A dull headache continued to remind him that for once, this was not a dream. With a shaky breath Hanabusa placed his hands on the cold metal bars and with a fling the gate opened. Each step away from the gate hurt. Despite his worrying, going now would be worse. Akatsuki might come looking for him since the taller of the two knew his every hiding place. Making up his mind the aristocrat strode into the early morning hours. Hanabusa picked his hiding place carefully, some place where Akatsuki would never think to look.

* * *

The club's bouncer let Hanabusa in without delay, still wearing his beige cashmere sweater he struck an amazing figure. Alcohol worked slower on a vampire than humans, but if everything went the way Hanabusa wanted he wouldn't need to be buying too many himself. The thunderously loud music hurt his sensitive ears, fighting the urge to cover them he kept going deeper into the club. He was tiered and way past trying to stay out of trouble. No one he knew was around to watch him, the vampire planned to make use of this rare time. Least Akatsuki could have done was said something if not follow him. Stupid vampire.

"Well aren't you the cutest little morsel I've ever seen."

Hanabusa smiled coyly at the man. He was eyeing the vampire's body like a wolf watched their prey. The predator inside the teen found this comical. The man looked to the middle thirty, dark wavy hair shaded his green eyes. He was handsome Hanabusa guessed, but looked nothing like Akatsuki's ever changing aura. In Hanabusa's mind, "Kyrou" the man had later given his name, was adequately different from Akatsuki to do what he wanted.

"Buy me enough drinks and I'll let you have one bite." He purred.

His plan was simple, inebriation and a lot of sex. Only then would Hanabusa think about going back to the Moon dorm. And to Akatsuki.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hey there everyone. Since my summer project is to re do Vampire Heart I figured 'why not finish Unknown while I'm at it'. This is the second last chapter, the final is already to be edited. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'm having fun writing a broody Aido. I'll be really disappointed when I have to make him happy.**

**PlEaSe ReAd AnD rEvIeW!**

**B.F.**


End file.
